December 1st, 1990
(Very Scary) SANS KILLED ME (in lavender town) NOT CLICKBAIT Proleague Previously Before A teen experienced an encounter with sans, They had both died and were sent to the afterlife, Sans had killed the Teen in the afterlife meaning the Teenager would had to spend an extra hour in the afterlife until he was resurrected. It all started when i was a adolescent. I was walking down the streets because i had legs unlike that thing from family guy funny moments Joe swanson. This old fella said take my gameboy and i took it and beat him with a belt. I headed on down to toys r us to meet up with the boys on a saturday. We turned our gameboys on and proceed to have fun. Johnny was playing fortnite 2 while KEVIN was playing undertale -1. Jack on the other hand was playing roblox 5. I was playing digimon otherwise known as pokemon. I had collected a lot of pokemon and flexed on my friends. It was great… until i reached your moms house. I could not enter because she took the kids and took up the whole house. SO then i went to lavender town which is where things took a turn. PART 2 The travel to Lavender town was a peaceful path when suddenly my gameboy vored me and i was in the game now. I 360 ooga booga my way to lavender town then the music arrived so i deleted my volume down but suddenly HULK HOGAN RAISED THE VOLUME TO MAXIMUM OVERDRIVE. Then he requested beans and i denied him beans and then his left eye turned blue, His skin shredded below his waist slowly the blood dripped to the floor, His skeleton showed and that was when i realized it was SANS, He whipped out his belt from his gucci jeans and began hitting me, however i had flashbacks of one of my previous life, and my brain knew every action before he did them. I was prepared i used 5% of one for all plus ultra, but he pulled out a blueprint from his gucci shirt pocket and build a wall, he then proceed to build a big one by one from the top there was an echoed could be heard “my high ground now” I was confused desperately wondering what was happening and how i was in my gameboy, how did i end up here, why there was a skeleton that moved, my existence in this realm, then i heard a sacred sentence i did not believe to here only those that could be stated by the gods and it came from the top of the 1x1 the words were “Come here boi” I ran towards the tower, I closed the door and sans chuckled “eh ehh ehh ehh you falled directly to my trap” Bones blocked the door and possibly the closest to the exit on the first levels, I hesitated to move however the bones began covering the room and the only direction to move was up the stairs. PART TREE I used instant transmission and approached sans and we looked at each other face to face. He pulled out his belt in less than a second and swung. I didn't have enough time to dodge it so i braced for impact. The slap broke my arm. I fell on the floor and cried vbucks. Sans then raised his belt again but this time i had enough time and dodged it and fired a kamehameha wave but he dodged it just in time. Sans then threw a bone at me which i dodged with ease but that was his plan because behind me was a gaster blaster which hit me. Sans was running towards me with a belt again and just as he struck i rolled over and shot him with a quad launcher. The force spread sans bones all over the place. But like a dry bones his bones came together again. He then rushed again for another belt attack but this time i pulled off my belt and managed to strike him first. The immense pain caused sans to cry “eh ehh ehh ehh” i was at a disadvantage after this because it used 12 mana. With my remaining 24 mana i was forced to use another belt attack to cancel out his belt attack. I was in a bad situation considering i only had enough mana for one more belt attack. That was when suddenly I heard another voice. It was him. I couldn't believe it. I thought they were the same person. My blood ran cold. My O2 ran out, I remember him from my previous live too. There he stood with confidence. A purple aura engulfing him. The mighty yellow warrior, Big Bird. He stated with confidence, “Justice is worthless now.”. I had to now face against the mighty Big Bird and Sans with just 12 mana and a broken arm. However in a twist Big Bird smiled and attacked Sans and I, his power was immense and felt like that of a god and his attacks were sharp and accurate, he squawk the force of his voice was as powerful as a kamehameha, my balance became unstable he had given me the confuse condition, Sans used his belt to reflect the force however the force had became particles of solid matter falling down towards sans, Sans had made the attack more powerful and his plan backfired. Sans body was crushed into the ground, the rocks collapsed on him, Big bird made a statement towards sans, “that is where all skeletons belong in the ground”, Sans pushed the rocks out of the way and he reach out his hands towards me, He was lending his power to me, I hesitated because I forgot to wash my hands. I grabbed his hand and with this power boost, i stood in front of big bird. PART FOUR Big Bird threw a purple ball of destruction towards sans. There was no time for me to push sans or for sans to dodge. I suddenly remembered, calendars. For some reason i felt like there was a connection between me, sans, and calendars. I pulled the calendar out of my pocket. And showed sans a new day, DECEMBER 1ST 1990. That marked the end of October and sans started to fade away. The blast missed sans just barely. Sans was gone, to return in a year. Big birds laser sharp focus adjusted onto me. He walked towards me with no fear. He claimed “At this point i’m the strongest here. No mere trainer can defeat me, and no mere child can too”. ''' '''Part 5 Thats when suddenly, Obama appeared in front of me. He told me “There is nothing to fear anymore, for i am here”. Obama charged towards big bird with everything but fear. Big bird had underestimated Obama's power and was smacked in the face with Obama's famous Former Presidential Strike. He had held back because he didn't want to kill big bird. Big Bird charged up another purple mass of destruction but before he could complete the move, Obama was already next to him. Obama let loose his other attack, known as Constitution Mark. He punched with mighty force at Big Birds rib cage. It hurt big bird, but that wasn't the real power of the move. Obama explained “ every 10 seconds you will take damage to your head”. Big bird charged towards Obama using his move, Yellow Strike. But then… Big Bird kneeled down in pain. Constitution Mark had gone into effect and Big bird had suffered pain in his head. Obama enlightened Big bird about the attack. “This move lasts 1 minute and every 10 seconds it attacks, you have no chance of defeating me”. And the raging battle continued, but Big Birds chances of victory slipped away further and further with each 10 seconds. The minute finally expired and Constitution Mark had ended. Big Bird rose into the sky and said if I can’t win then no one can. He unleashed his ultimate move, Wrath of a Thousand Birds. This attack shot out multiple beams that tracked down life forces. All the trainers around would get hit, but… Obama Used his ultimate move, Long Live America. This made the attack disappear. This move was mana consuming and it left Obama tired. Big Bird was next to Obama, and stabbed him with all his might. Obama was going to die. Big bird said “You care too much”. Obama was losing a lot of blood fast. Part 6 I could not bear the thought of losing Obama he already lost the election in an alternate timeline, I stood on all fours i had became a furry and combined it with sans power from there i released an ultimate move that made Big bird a Furry from this all the hunters around began shooting Big Bird, The constant shots to Big bird made him impossible to catch his balance, This gave an opportunity for Obama to teleport back home where he could watch memes while he recovered, Big Bird realized something as he was getting shot at, he then squawk louder than before and this attracted all the furries to hold a furry convention Big Bird fled the scene using a disguised but then the Game Boi battery died and the Gamebou unvored me but then the Game boye transformed into a Gamecube and began to move towards my direction and crushed me, however i felt no pain, a shocking blast hit the ground and the cube moved off me, I realized where i was….. Fortnite season 0 TO BE CONTINUED Category:Funny as a story should Category:Crappasta